The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a control method, and a program.
In recent years, video camera apparatuses having functions which are remotely controlled have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-331434 proposes a video camera apparatus that takes an image data in accordance with an image data signal transmitted from a remote controller by wireless communication and transmits the taken image data to a remote controller.
Further, a system is proposed which performs wireless communication with a digital camera and performs remote imaging control of the digital camera by using an information processing terminal (a smart phone or a mobile phone terminal) which implements an application having a function capable of performing imaging control from a remote site.